Wolf Blader: The Hunter Whitefang Story
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Follow the exploits of Team Lightning and their leader Hunter as they go from the Championships in Korea to the World Title in America, and find out about Hunter's friendship with Hakura Hazawa
1. Prepartions

"**And your winner of the American Beyblading Deathmatch finals for a 10****th**** year running, Hunter Whitefang!" the crowd went crazy for Hunter as he excepted his trophy from the chairman of the BBA and held it high, he was full of pride until a voice spoke**

**"Hunter...Hunter...HUNTER WAKE UP!" Hunter woke up with such a fright he couldn't believe he fell out of bed to the sound of Ginka's voice and hastily covering himself up**

**"GINKA WHY DID YOU WAKE ME!" Hunter asked while rubbing his head from the impact he suffered from falling out of his bed making Ginka laugh as Hunter quickly composed himself but a picture on the wall drew his attention and it also caused Ginga to look too**

**"You miss Hakaru don't you?" Ginga asked in a friendly manner as Hunter let out a sigh before facing his friend, It was true, ever since Hunter defeated Hakaru at the World Championships in America to claim his 9th world title, he had developed feelings for the female who gave him a real challenge in the final at Madison Square garden but since she left to battle in China, Hunter's life had been incomplete since competeing in North Korea with Ginga, Kyoya, Benki and Kenta in Pyongying**

**"I guess she wanted to carry on blading instead of wasting her time with me" Hunter said shallowly in reply as he went to the practice arena with Thunda Wolf in hand and a heavy heart before getting ready to practice when Thunda spoke to him**

**"I know how you feel Hunter, I miss Aquario too but we have to get on with our lives"**

**"I know Thunda but what choice do I have, I mean she was the only one who cared about me when I came to Japan and when I almost lost to Kyoya in my arrival match"**

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Hunter and Hakaru are sat in silence on a bench in a park in Tokyo after just defeating Kyoya and after looking Thunda Wolf over Hunter finally spoke to the light blue haired female sat next to him_

_"I was worried you'd bailed on me Karu"_

_"Well I was interested in you when you bladed, you showed so much passion when you fought" Hunter looked up at Hakaru confused yet surprised, was she actually...No...She was actually complementing him_

_"Well thanks Karu, you didn't do too bad yourself" Hunter noticed a hint of red tint Hakuri's cheeks as she blushed lightly which made Hunter want to kiss her but due to him having wolf charateristics he couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, because it is banned between Humans and Males with wolf charecteristics interacting and falling in love with each other but Hakaru was something special to him, but as the sun began to set the two friends said their reluctant goodbyes which broke both Hunter and Hakaru's hearts_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

**"I let her go once, I am not gonna do it again" Hunter whispered harshly as the computer counted down his simulation match**

**"LET IT RIP" Hunter let rip his fury and it showed as Thunda Wolf made light work of the simulation leaving the simulation training to his teamates**

***In Beijing***

**"Hakaru, lock up the arena when your done ok" the boy said as he left his teammate in the dojo practicing with her blade Aguario as Hakaru practically destoryed the stadium with one single move before the blade flew into her hand with satisfaction**

**"We are ready for the tournament in North Korea Aquario, and no one will stop our team defeating the champions and winning the trophy" Hakaru's thought was interrupted by her iPhone going off, but what she read shocked the female before regaining her composure**

**"We are facing The Lightnings in the first match of Group A and their leader is Hunter Whitefang" the fact that Hunter was mentioned made her heart flutter and her face go bright red but she knew she couldn't show her love for Hunter during the tournament**

**"I will beat you Hunter, Madison Square Garden was nothing compared to what our showdown in Korea is gonna be like" Hakura smiled to herself at the thought of beating Hunter in Pyongying infront of his teammates, but for now she wanted to enjoy herself so she decided to go on a night out with Mariah from the White Tigers in the town they would be competiting in while Mariah's husband Ray was away on duty in Baghdad with the Bladebreakers teaching the art of beyblade to the locals which was considered a shock to Mariah considering all the terrorists there but she knew Ray could look after himself.**

***At the nightclub in North Korea***

**"Here is to us winning the North Korea Beyblade championship against all the people who will try and fail to beat us" Hunter said happily as he, Ginga, Benkai, Kenta and Kyoya put their pint glasses together before drinking their beer with jokes and laughter which some of them Hunter didn't join in as he was on Facebook talking to Kai who showed Hunter a picture of him and Ray holding Commando Assault Rifles with Cigars in their mouths standing infront of a Sherman Tank making Hunter smile until a text pops up on his screen**

**"From Hakura" Hunter's eyes widened when he read the message sent to him as he drops his drink glass making his friends look at him before Kenta spoke up**

**"Are you ok, Hunter, You look like you've seen a ghost"**

**"Hakura sent me a text about the groups and..." Hunter paused for a second to let the shock set in as he started again "We are facing The Typhoons in the first match of Group A and Hakura is their team captain!" The atmosphere between the friends turned stone silent before they quickly downed their drinks and ran back to their hotel and started preparing their blades for the tournament tommorow but Thunda came out of his bey and sat on the work desk Hunter was sat at**

**"Thunda this is amazing"**

**"Hunter calm down, facing Aquario and Hakura is just another challenge the North Korean BBA put infront of us, besides knocking Aquario and Hakura out of the tournemant should be a challenge which we will relish"**

**"Thunda, as much as I hate to say it, I don't care whether Hakura gets knocked out or I do, the fact is, we arrive, Raise hell, then leave, its as simple as that" Thunda rolls his eyes at Hunter's confidence before falling to sleep on the work top as Hunter stood on his hotel balcony looking out across North Korea before heading to his bed and falling asleep in an instant awaiting whatever challenge lays in his way in the morning.**


	2. The Lightnings Vs The Typhoons

***7am, Friday Morning***

**Hunter is up bright and early that Friday morning and so was Thunda who was walking about the hotel room while Hunter changed into his camouflage pants and his black and gold Nike sneakers before putting on a vest saying "One man Army" on the front before putting on his arm band which had a picture of a wolf growling which was the same for his four wristbands, Hunter was ready to go as he put his Bey launcher in a pouch on his belt and he put his Beyblade in the pockets on his pants but while he was lacing his sneakers Ginga came in with Kenta as they prepared with their friend before catching the coach to the stadium where they were competing at**

**"Wow, it's bigger than on T.V." Kenta said completely in awe but Benki wasn't listening at all due to him being asleep, Kyoya was looking out of the window towards the mountain range which was like the one in China only smaller causing him to imagine Leon stood proud on one of the mountains**

**"Maybe we could go sightseeing after the match" Kenta asked Hunter as he sighed and looked at the youngest of the group before getting off the coach with Thunda curled up on his shoulder and the team in tow as they entered the building filled with bladers from around the world from England to U.S.A. and Germany to Russia and places he couldn't pronounce as he walked around and getting a good look at the teams in Group A before looking at the teams in group B who the lightnings could be facing in the next round when a voice broke his concentration**

**"Hunter, look" Hunter turned his head towards where Thunda was indicating and his face dropped like a tonne of bricks as he saw the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers stood talking together as he tried to make himself scarce until Max spotted him out due to his camoflage truckers cap and called him over to talk which seemed awkward ever since Hunter destroyed Lee's blade with Thunda's Lightning Storm attack back in America 3 years ago during the American Deathmatch Semi-final but there seemed to be no hostilities between the two as they talked like old friends who hadn't spoken in years (They haven't spoken to each other in 3 years!)**

**"So...Lee...How is everything?" Hunter asks awkwardly before the leader of the White Tigers spoke**

**"I've been fine, how about you" Hunter could sense the bitterness in Lee's voice after losing his blade to Hunter 3 years ago but mustered up the best answer he could think of and it was **

**"I've been doing alright aswell" Hunter said awkwardly, his attention was then dragged towards the entrance as the Typhoons entered the building with Hakura leading the way before spotting Hunter with Mariah as they were talking away making Hakura jealous as she walked other hiding her pride as she walked over to the two friends**

**"Hello Hunter" Hakura could feel the male infront of her freeze in his spot and Mariah noticing the awkward moment went to her husband as the two friends faced each other, Hunter could feel the pain in Hakura's heart from all those years apart as Thunda jumped out of his bey and Aquario did the same as they nuzzled while Hunter hugged Hakura which felt like an eternity before they finally released and looked at each other**

**"Well I guess this is it, in a few minutes we fight it out"**

**"Yeah" Hakura replied with a sad sigh as Hunter put his arm round her which comforted Hakura deeply before the voice came over the loud speaker**

**"ALL TEAMS IN GROUP A AND GROUP B PROCEED TO THE WEST WING, THATS GROUP A AND GROUP B PROCEED TO THE WEST WING" Hunter looked towards Hakura under his arm as she sighed in regret when her teammates called to her but before she walked away Hunter held onto her hand**

**"Hunter...Please"**

**"Wanna go out later for something to eat?" Hunter asked eagerly as Hakura blushed a bright red before answering**

**"I'd love to...you know...as a date" Hakura said while smiling at the lovestruck boy as she kissed him on the cheek before heading to the west wing with her team while Hunter walked with his team and the Bladebreakers who were in group B as they took their seats on the team benches waiting for announcements and the tournament to get underway, once it did get underway the teams were announced for the first match of the North Korean Championships where Kyoya started first against Siren and her armoured rhino Rhidon as the two stepped up to the stadium and their terrain was a desert with wrecks of airplanes and jeeps**

**"Ok Bladers take your position"**

**Kyoya places his Rock Leon on it's launcher while Siren placed her blade onto her launcher aswell and whispered a good luck charm to her blade making Kyoya look at her funny before they took their stances**

**"In 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP"**

**Kyoya and Siren sent their blades out with such ferocity they sent off sparks when they collided before Leon took his defensive stance before unleashing Lion Gail force wall which deflected most of Rhidon's attack but he wasn't expecting Rhidon's Meteor Shower attack which sent Leon off balance**

**"Hold in there Leon" Kyoya shouts impatiently as the female infront of him has a cocky smirk on her face before she unleashed her most devstating move**

**"RHIDON, SERPENT SANDSTORM ATTACK AND END THIS" this gave Kyoya an opening as he summoned Leon with Wild Wind Fang Dance and took Rhidon on head on nearly sending both blades into a stadium out before Kyoya sends Rhidon crashing into a flaming car which caused Rhidon to stop spinning and Siren to grow angry**

**"No, I CAN'T LOSE TO A BOY!" Siren shouted before walking out in a huff out of the stadium knowing she'd been elimanated by Kyoya meaning the lightnings lead 1-0 before the next match which pitted Ginga vs. Mikel Petrov and his beast Siberius which was a grizzly bear and his feared Snow claw attack**

**"Bladers take your positions"**

**Hunter felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket as the results came from the Bladebreakers vs. the Majestics, the score from that match was 2-1 to the Bladebreakers after Kai annihalted the guy from England in a squash match not even paying attention to the match going on now where Ginga defeated Mikel in a David and Galioth battle meaning the Lightnings only needed one win to go through to the next round but next up was one match everyone's attention turned to, Hunter vs. Hakura, Thunda Wolf vs. Storm Aquario, the battle everyone was looking forward to, hell Kenta filmed it on his camcorder because no one wanted to miss this**

**"Bladers to your positions"**

**Hunter placed Thunda on his launcher while Hakura did the same as they stared each other down before raising their launchers into their starting positions**

**"3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP"**

**"TAKE HER DOWN THUNDA" Hunter shouts as both Thunda wolf and Storm Aquario slam into each other making it a heated confrontation as both blades didn't give an inch to each other before Hakura summoned Aquario's strongest attack**

**"AQUARIO, INFINITY WAVE!" a thousand copies of Aquario appeared infront of Thunda as he took up his defensive position before electricity sparked from him forming a shield against the tidal wave**

**"What the, Thunda wolf should have been sunk under that much water" Mikel says completely surprissed as Thunda wolf was still spinning before more static built around him before Hunter smirked making Hakura look worried as she knew that smirk anywhere**

**"You do realise water conducts electricity don't you Hakura, now it's my turn, THUNDA WOLF, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING ATTACK NOW" Thunda wolf realised a huge charge of electricity and charged Aquario into a cliff but Aquario scaled the cliff avoiding the attack and Thunda wolf bouncing off the cliff face before giving chase to Aquario and slamming into her before using another attack**

**"THUNDA WOLF USE LIGHTNING CLAW NOW!" Thunda wolf felt his anger build at Aquario's persistance before slicing into Aquario with his claw attack which sent it wobbiling but still standing before Hunter used his ultimate finisher**

**"Here's something I learnt in Japan, THUNDA WOLF, FURY OF THE STORM!" this sent Aquario into a stadium out with such force Thunda wolf's fusion ring snapped in two and fell away as it stood victorious and still standing as both teams stood in awe**

**"WHAT A BATTLE, THE WINNER IS HUNTER!" Thunda wolf leapt back into Hunter's hand as did Aquario (When she flew out of the stadium) as he celebrated with his teammates before handing the blade over to their team mechanic for repairs as they walked out of the building before their next Group A match against the Demolition Boys the next week as Hunter walked over to Hakura and put his arms round her shoulders and whispering in her ear**

**"Ready for tonight" Hakura looked at the male stood behind her and smiled but he didn't realise Mariah was watching the entire battle hoping to find a way to beat Thunda wolf in the second round if Lightnings beat the Demolition boys**

**"Get ready for the White Tigers Hunter, it's the last thing you'll ever do"**


	3. Date Crashing Bitch

***That night***

**Hunter was getting ready with Ray and Kai that night because Ray was going out with Mariah to a local nightclub, Kai was taking Maisy to a Breaking Benjamin concert**

**"Hunter you look fine, I'm sure Hakura won't mind getting some chinese food at the flaming dragon" Ray said confidently as he put on his tie, the reason Ray was going out tonight with Mariah was because it was their 3rd Wedding anniversary and Ray wanted to celebrate at the local bar, well Mariah suggested Magaluf but Ray had disagreed so when Mariah asked why, Ray discretly told her what Magaluf's nickname is... which in turn made the pink-haired female blush furiously, Kai was taking his girlfriend Maisy to a rock concert to go see one of Maisy's favourite bands which were touring Korea and Kai had bought her tickets after getting into the band through listening to "Unknown Soldier" which made Maisy's day**

**"Well I guess we're all set" Ray said to the two males in the room, Ray was wearing a black tuxedo with a red armband which had the Yin and Yang symbol on it, he wore Ben Sherman loafers instead of his pumps and had Shades for the occassion with Ray Bann Black-Outs, Kai was wearing an Iron Maiden T-shirt from the album "Number of the beast" as well as Jeans which were torn on the knees as well as steel toe cap boots and even was wearing guyliner round his eyes to show his darker side for the night**

**"Ok Hunter, what...What are you wearing?" Ray asked quizzacly at the 17 year old who came out in a pair of black jeans, a really dark blue and black flannel shirt with black vest underneath and some sneakers he bought in Japan, so while they sat around getting ready they heard a knock on the door of Kai's hotel room (They were getting ready in Ray's room but they moved into Kai's room for some vodka shots before they left) **

**"Who is it?" Hunter shouted slightly bemused before he opened the door revealing his date for the evening**

**"Hakura...wow, you look amazing" the female in question was wearing a strapless bright blue dress with whiteish blue heels, her hair was curled effortlessy thanks to Mariah and she just looked amazing and Hunter felt lucky**

**"Don't worry I brought Mariah and Maisy too" Ray and Kai stood up and made themselves look presentable as their dates stepped in the room**

**"Maisy!" Kai was amazed at the sight of his usual happy and bubbly girlfriend and was given this girl who didn't give a fuck about anything and it showed in her clothes as she wore a black and blue checkered skirt and black vest and black stockings which amazed Kai at the sight of the one girl who brought light into his life**

**"So what ya think babe?" Maisy asks in her attitude for the night and Kai just stands there gauping, then Ray looked at Mariah as she was wearing something more traditional in a white silk dress with pink rose patterns and her hair held in bun with chopsticks, the girls were ready and their men were in awe of them as they linked arms as they walked downstairs as Tyson gaped at them aswell, the females felt pride with themselves as they had their pictures took before they finally exited the door **

**"Ok, we'll meet at the bowling alley for a game of bowling afterwards if Ray isn't too drunk like last time" Hunter said while sneering at Ray because Hunter still had bad memories of Ray doing a Grand theft auto to two cops and stealing their police car and crashing it into the Washington monument at Ray's bachelor party which was in Washington **

**"Don't worry, I've got my limits now since Mariah put a ban on my binge drinking" Ray said with a guilty laugh but got glared at by Mariah before calming down.**

***Flaming Dragon***

**"It was all I could think of besides I have two credit cards and my visa works here" Hunter says while eating his chow maine and lookin at Hakura eating qiuetly with her chopsticks worrying the male, I mean he almost demolished Aquario with such fury the stadium nearly set on fire and it had scared Hakura witless, so he tried to make it up to her by taking her out tonight not noticing a person walking towards them as he walked towards Hakura**

**"Can I help you buddy?" Hakura asked threatingly as the female grabbed her but not before Hunter pushed the female away**

**"WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Hunter shouted as he brought out his blade and the female did the same as she let rip first followed by Hunter as Thunda wolf made quick work of the unknown blade with Lightning claw so he thought**

**"Nice try" the female said with a smirk as Hunter looked at his blade as it was destroyed in two**

**"THUNDA!" Hunter couldn't believe his best friend had been destoryed by this unknown female blader as he looked at the blade still spinning as another one joined the fray**

**"AQUARIO, INFINITY WAVE!" this time the female's blade stopped spinning when Aquario destroyed it as it turned to dust but when Hakura tried to question the female she vanished confusing Hakura as she looked towards Hunter and the now demolished Thunda Wolf blade as Thunda sat on Hunter's shoulder as the male began sheding tears for his blade**

**"It's gonna be ok Hunter"**

**"I guess your right" Hunter's eyes widened in realisation as he quickly ran towards the Breaking Benjamin concert where Kai and Maisy were**

***Concert***

**"Man this is awesome" Kai says while cheering for Breaking Benjamin as they continued playing not noticing a hooded figure appear behind him, with her blade raised towards Kai's neck**

**"Are you Kai Haitawra?" the hooded female asked as Kai turned round in disdain before the female launched her blade at Kai as he realised he left Dranzer at home because he didn't need her at the moment due to his and Maisy's date but now he was regretting forgetting his female counterpart but he had his bacon saved when Lightning Tiger made the save by slamming the unknown blade into the wall turning it into dust as Maisy appeared with Launcher still in hand**

**"MAISY" Kai shouts as Lightning Tiger shoos away the stranger as she helps Kai get out of the arena where Breaking Benjamin was performing as they notice Hunter and Hakura running towards them**

**"KAI, MAISY!" Hakura shouts catching Kai and Maisy's attention while trying to catch their breath**

**"Let me guess, hodded female?" Kai asks making the two infront of them wonder how he knew but their thoughts are cut short when they hear a female scream**

**"MARIAH!"**

***Where Ray and Mariah are"**

**"Bye, Bye Galux" the female said in triumph as her blade still spun where a broken Galux lay, as the blade aimed it's assault at Mariah but a tidal wave made it turn to dust as Aquario came out of her bey and helped an injured Galux out of her destoryed bey along with Lightning Tiger as Ray came running out of the nightclub to find Mariah bleeding from her brutal battle against the unknown blader as Hunter carried Mariah towards the hospital making Hakura question**

**"Who was that woman?"**


	4. Aftermath Part 1 Meet Lilly Whitefang

"**How could that bitch beat me, I hit her with my strongest move and yet it destroyed my blade" Hunter couldn't believe he lost Thunda wolf's blade to the hooded female in the Flaming Dragon, he needed Thunda Wolf to know he wasn't being careless, he was trying to defend Hakaru from the bitch in the first place not realising the consequences of his actions because now he didn't have a bey to battle with anymore**

**"Maybe I should have been careful, I mean Thunda had just come out of a brutal battle with Aquario and had lost his fusion ring during the battle, but why would someone come after me, Kai and Ray?" **

**the teenager's thoughts were interrupted when Driger appeared in his room making the male jump out of his skin at the white tiger**

**"At ease Hunter" Driger's voice cut through Hunter's soul like a silk covered knife as the male infront of him sat back down from his defensive stance before the wiser bit beast spoke**

**"My wife Galux is recovering from the injuries she sustained against that hooded blader last night and Mariah is recovering well, Ray is by her side, Dranzer is livid Kai was almost hurt" the white tiger looked at Hunter then at Thunda before leaving the two alone as Hunter slumped in his computer chair when Madoka came in**

**"Hunter, I fixed your blade the best I could" Hunter noticed Madoka stood at the door with Thunda Wolf's bey which had been upgraded to Lightning Wolf with a balanced attack and defense**

**"Thanks Madoka" Hunter said gratefully as he looked over the black and pink streaked blade and the small wolf stickers with Lightning wolf on them which was amazing all the same and so was the lightness of the blade**

**"Madoka you are a life saver" Hunter hugged the small female in a tight embrace making her gasp for air before Hunter let her go and running to the practice stadium**

***Hospital***

**"Her blood levels are normal and she should be blading soon Mr. Kon" the doctor gave Ray Mariah's discharge paperwork as he wheeled Mariah towards Ray in a wheelchair**

**"She has broken her leg and the cuts wil scar" The couple looked at the doctor before thanking him for his help and leaving but when they got to the car Ray put Mariah's wheelchair in the boot before helping Mariah into the car and driving away but on the way Mariah felt tears sting her eyes but nothing could be done, she was sidelined until further notice.**

***Back at the hotel***

**Lightning Wolf just tore through all his obsticals with ease amazing Hunter, but nothing could still replace memories of Thunda Wolf's old blade which still haunts Hunter to no end from everynight to everyday as his new blade landed in his hand making a mental note not to train too hard or risk losing Lightning aswell**

**"Spencer's Seaborg could be a problem, I remember what it did to Dranzer back in Russia last year, I'll let Kenta deal with Tala and Wolborg and let Benkei deal with Bryan and Falborg while I take out Seaborg"**

**Hunter's thoughts were cut off when Ray came into the house with Mariah in a wheelchair but the first one to her was Lee who was by her side instantly but quickly backed off when she began coughing her heart out worrying everyone in the room, Ray looks at everyone as if to say "Give her some space" while he carried her upstairs leaving Lee to ponder his thoughts before taking his blade and heading out without saying a word to any of the others making it clear he was going to take down Mariah's attacker one way or the other**

***Hunter's room***

**Hunter was looking up more songs for his iPhone when he recieved a text from the unknown blader who attacked Mariah**

_"If you want to see Lee again, I suggest you find me outside the North Korean Soccer stadium in 1 hour" _

**This sent Hunter over the edge because he didn't want to lose any of his friends, so he quickly grabbed Lightning Wolf as Thunda followed behind his master hoping his little sister would be safe against this unknown blader considering what happened to him after the first round of the Korean tournament**

**"I'm coming to find you Lee, for your sister's sake" Hunter whispered to himself as he put on his jacket and climbed out of his window but not before whispering to himself**

**"I'm in danger" **

***When Hunter arrives***

**"LEE!" Hunter shouts impatiently until the unknown blade appears recongnising the markings on it as Thunda Bear, realising in fear who he was facing in an instant makin Hunter blink in a blind panic**

**"Hello big brother" **

**Hunter whipped round to a 16 year old female who was like Hunter in appearance only she was slender and has the same blading attitude as her big brother as she took down her hood**

**"Long time no see champ" Hunter couldn't believe he was seeing his little sister infront of him as she placed Thunda Bear onto her launcher before getting it into the battle position as Hunter pulled out Lightning Wolf from his pocket and placed him on the launcher ready to fight**

**"Lilly, why are you doin this?" **

**"I'm doing this for mom" Hunter's eyes lit up with a burning hatred, his mother had turned his little sister against him just because he was a 9 time World Beyblading champion and his mother despised him for apparently "betraying" his family to continue beyblading**

**"LILLIAN MARY WHITEFANG, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MENTIONED OUR OLD LADY'S NAME!" **

**In one swift motion the siblings let rip and the two blades clashed with such ferocity flames erupted from them as the siblings brawled for Lee's safety and for redemption.**


	5. Aftermath Part 2 NO MERCY

_***Last time on Wolf Blader: The Hunter Whitefang Story***_

_**"Hello big brother" **_

_**Hunter whipped round to a 16 year old female who was like Hunter in appearance only she was slender and has the same blading attitude as her big brother as she took down her hood**_

_**"Long time no see champ" Hunter couldn't believe he was seeing his little sister infront of him**_

**The two blades began circiling each other waiting to make the first move as Lightning sent Thunda Bear through a plate glass window with Lightning Hammer before going after the enemy blade**

**"I looked up to you Hunter, you tore my heart out when you didn't come home to be with your family" **

**Hunter couldn't believe his own sister was saying this about her own flesh and blood, her own brother, he trained her to be the best and she proved that when Thunda Bear sent Lightning through another glass window but this time it cut Hunter across the cheek**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will  
Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**"I remember my first time at the**** world championships, but you had to elimanate me from the tournament so you could retain your world title Hunter"**

**"YOU FOUGHT WELL THAT DAY, BUT I WAS JUST TOO STRONG FOR YOU" Hunter was now in a rage as Lightning fed off her owner's emotions as she slammed Thunda Bear into a building scaring Lilly at her brother's rage as he unleashed his rage further**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will

**"LIGHTNING WOLF, LIGHTNING STORM ATTACK" Lightning sent Thunda bear flying onto the top of a garbage crusher wobbiling violently over it**

**"JUST GIVE UP LILLY, YOU CAN'T WIN" Hunter shouts scaring Lilly further as Lightning gets knocked backwards**

**"What the?"**

**"THUNDA BEAR, THUNDA CLAW ATTACK" Thunda bear sends Lightning wolf crashing into some trashcans but the wolf still spins**

Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**"Oh no you don't, Lightning use TERRAIN ELECTRICAL SURGE NOW AND END THIS"**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will  
Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**When Lightning goes in for the kill Thunda bear moves out of the way and continues to fight valiantly**

I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you  
I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you

**"You should never listen to our mother Lil, it could get you hurt" **

I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you  
I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Don't run away, bring it on, straight to me

**"I wanted to make her proud of me" Lilly notices the two blades still spinning and refusing to give an inch as they battled hard and recieving a few cuts and bruises from the shards of glass from windows as they battled on the sides of buildings and over trash compacters and grinders**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will  
Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**"THUNDA BEAR, LIGHTNING CLAW NOW!"**

**"LIGHTNING WOLF, FURY OF THE STORM"**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will  
Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**Both blades collided with such force Thunda bears attack ring fell away scaring Lilly witless before sending another attack which resulted in Lightning sending Thunda bear smashing into a brick wall**

Step up 'cause you're the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe it but I'm betting that you will  
Step down, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning

**"Just give up Lil"**

**"Never"**

I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you  
I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you

**"I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice...LIGHTNING WOLF, FURY OF THE STORM"**

**"NO, THUNDA BEAR!" **

I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Stop begging someone to hide you  
I'm breaking the limit inside you  
Don't run away, bring it on, straight to me

**Lightning slammed into Thunda bear with such force the entire blade crumbled with the force of impact just like Thunda Wolf had when his Lightning claw had failed to fase Thunda bear.**

**"NO, THUNDA BEAR" Lilly said in tears as Lightning Wolf flew back to Hunter's hand as he walked away with Lee leaving his sister heartbroken with the crumbled pieces of her bey in her hands as a hand was placed infront of her**

**"Your still my little sister Lilly" Hunter smiled at his little sister has he helped her up and led her away with pride even they had nearly killed each other in that ferious battle and held her hand as they walked away before Hunter faced another challenge in the Demolition Boyz.**


	6. You Scratch my back, I'll scratch Yours

**Lilly had seen what her brother could do but today was her brother's big day because today, he was battiling the Demolition Boyz in the second match of Group A, Madoka had been working on maintaining Lightning's speed, strength and agility and working on the all of the Lightnings blades all night**

**"I just hope the Majestics arn't too pissed that they're facing the White Tigers next" Thunda was saying to his sister Lightning when Dranzer flew in**

**"I hope your ready Hunter, the Blitzkrieg boyz take no prisoners and they sealed me away before, you just better hope they don't take Lightning" Dranzer shuddered at the thought of being cramped in the same blade as Seaborg as Thunda looked at eldest female bit beast and spoke**

**"No one will take my sister, not on my watch, remember what happened to Dragoon" Dranzer gave a small smile, she didn't exactly remember what happened but all she remembered were claw marks and kendo stick shots were all over Dragoon that day she found him with Lightning but the phoenix's thoughts were interuppted when Kai appeared in the doorway of Hunter's room **

**"You better come and deal with your sister Hunter, she's starting to test my patience" Kai was really in a foul mood and it showed as he glared daggers at the older Whitefang making him move to stop Lilly being a pest**

***Kitchen***

**"What is going on down here?" a beer bottle flew past his head and smashed on the wall near him and realised Lilly was with Tyson drinking and playing on the PlayStation**

**"Oh hey Hunter, I was just beating Lilly at Beyblade on the PS1" **

**"YOU LIAR, YOU CHEATED!"**

**Hunter couldn't take the noise so he got an airhorn and put it to Tyson's ear and pushed the button sending Tyson and Lilly through the roof with fright and landing in each other's arms**

**"Now isn't that better"**

**Lilly and Tyson didn't realise they were holding onto each other before the bus arrived to take them to the arena, as the bit-beasts quickly jumped into their blades as Thunda took his position on Hunter's shoulder, Kyoya had been just recovered from a hangover after a party he had with Ginga and Benkei and some local girls last night**

**"Ready to go guys" Hunter said as he stood up at the front while Hakaru was sat with him, Kai was sat with Rai, Mariah was sat with Gary while Kevin was playing Poker with Max, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei and Ginga while Madoka and Lee took a quick nap, Tyson had brought some drinks of cola for people, Lilly sat with Tyson all the journey to the stadium, Tyson for some reason wanted to hold Lilly's hand but she kept pulling away everytime Hunter looked her way, hoping her big brother didn't catch her holding another boy's hand, escpiecally Tyson's. **

***At the stadium***

**Once they arrived the bladebreaker's and the Lightning's parted ways as they headed to their stationed wings ready for their battles, for the Bladebreakers they were facing Team Psykick while The Lightnings were preparing their blades, Lightning slipped out of her bey because she couldn't take the pressure of starting first but her dissappearance didn't go unnoticed**

**"Lightning"**

**Lightning quickly turned round to find Dranzer stood behind her, Dranzer felt she was more like a mother figure to Lightning aswell as her friend as she held out a comforting wing and Lightning buried her face into Dranzer's chest as she cried softly**

**"I know how you feel sweetheart and it's ok to be nervous, I remember the first time I competed, I was so nervous Kai had to stroke my hair to calm me down and I still won, the point is you need to show Seaborg you ain't afraid of him and you'll win, guranteed"**

**"Thanks mommy" Lightning was held in a loving embrace by Dranzer before she regained her confidence and went back to her bey while Dranzer did the same ready for the match**

**"Bladers welcome to the second round match where the Demolition Boyz take on The Lightnings" Hunter noticed his bit-beast warming up at the side of him making him smile **

**"I guess Lightning got her confidence back" Hunter stepped up first against Spencer and Seaborg, this was it**

**"I can do this, I can do this, for Dranzer" Lightning whispered to herself as Hunter placed Lightning on his launcher and stood ready while Spencer did the same with Seaborg**

**"Bladers get ready" **

**"You ready to lose your bit-beast boy" **

**"When hell freezes over"**

**"In 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP" Spencer and Hunter let their blades rip and Seaborg immdeatly went into the water while Lightning followed on land**

**"How the hell do I fight something thats in the water?" Lightning whispered loudly to herself when she saw a huge wave appeared along with Seaborg**

**"HEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S SEABORG" **

**"OH FUCK" Hunter noticed the wave and quickly reacted**

**"LIGHTNING USE LIGHTNING SHIELD" static electricity formed around Lightning as she took Seaborg on, head on almost shattering her attack ring as she goes flying into one of the dish designs cottages as Seaborg goes in for another attack and Lightning just clings onto the dish and comes back in just getting pulverised by the bigger and stronger Seaborg**

**"Hang in there Lightning" Hunter shouts almost in tears as his best friend was getting smashed left, right and centre by Spencer as Lightning tries to stay on the defensive when she hears a phoenix screech and land beside her**

**"Dranzer!" a mixture of fire and electricity surronded lightning's blade as they take Seaborg on together as Lightning turned into the Wolf Phoenix and took the fight back to Seaborg as she slammed Seaborg into the river and dove in after him**

**"Phoenix Wolf, USE TERRAIN ELECTRICAL FLAME SURGE and fry this bastard back to Russia" Lightning got her second wind as she unleashed a surge of fire and electricity in the water and sent Seaborg crashing to the outside of the dish meaning Lightning won as Phoenix Wolf**

**"NO, YOU ACTUALLY BEAT SEABORG!" **

**"Your winner of the first match, Lightning Wolf and Hunter" Lightning jumps back into her owners hand as Benkai got ready against Tala**

***The locker room***

**"Dranzer thanks for helping me back there against Seaborg, I really apprieciate it" **

**"Just glad to help Lightning, well since you changed into a Phoenix Wolf I should really be calling you Phoenix but Lightning's better, Besides I helped you, can you return the favour, I need help against Salima and her Cyber Driger"**

**"Dranzer considering the fact you helped me defeat fishstick back there, then it's a deal, I'll help as a favour to you mom" Dranzer smiles at the teenage bit-beast before being called by Kai**

**"Dranzer, were up, bring Lightning too"**

***Group B final match Vs. Team Psykick***

**"Up next for the Bladebreakers is Kai as he faces Salima" Kai and Salima step up and stand in ready positions as Dranzer and Lightning form Lightning Phoenix as they were both ready **

**"3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP"**

**"GET HER DRIGER!" Salima shouted as Dranzer and Cyber Driger collided and battiling furiously trying to get the edge on one another with no intention of giving an inch before Salima used her attack**

**"DRIGER, METALLIC HEART ATTACK!"**

**"DRANZER USE FLAME SABER NOW!" and just like that the combined power of Lightning and Dranzer destroyed Cyber Driger rendering it useless**

**"YOUR WINNER IS KAI AND DRANZER MEANING THE BLADEBREAKERS ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND AGAINST THE MAJESTICS"**

**Just then the results came up on the score board for The Lightnings vs. The Demolition Boyz which Kai pointed out to Tyson"**

**"Looks like we might be facing the Lightnings soon Tyson" Kai knew Lightning had left Dranzer's bey to go back to her own and with good reason, because the announcement came up**

**"In the last 4, The Majestics will face the BladeBreakers while The Lightnings will face the White Tigers" Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Kai couldn't believe their ears because...**

**The White Tigers would face The Lightnings in the semi-finals.**


	7. Problems

**Once the teams arrived back at their hotel they let their beasts out of their beys so they could do what they wanted for the night because in two weeks was the semi-finals and they were gonna go through a tense training program**

"**Man I'm beat, who knew facing a cyber version of Driger's girlfriend would be exhausting" Dragoon groaned in exhaustation but all Thunda could do was nothing but laugh at the storm beast but got a light slap round the head by Aquario**

"**What was that for?"**

"**I felt like it" Aquario giggled as Thunda chased her round the living room ****while Driger rolled his eyes at the two but Galleon was the more serious one in the room with his head in his paws and breathing deeply with anger and looking at Lightning before getting up and walking towards the bathroom worrying Galux but she was starting to get more engrossed by the conversation between Dranzer and Thunda in the kitchen as she was being nosy and filmed it on her iPhone making sure she gave it to Dragoon afterwards as she saw the two speaking to each other before they kissed making Galux's eyes widen before Thunda heard her drop her iPhone before pulling away from Dranzer in shock as he quickly looked for Galux but it was too late because he ran into a fist from Aquario**

******"Ow" **

******"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Aquario was absoloutly fuming at the wolf underneth her as he squirmed under the added pressure of Aquario**

******"Can we talk about this?" Thunda began pleading with the fuming female water beast as she tried to punish her cheating boyfriend more before being stopped by Mariah**

******"What are you doing, LET ME AT HIM!" Aquario was shouting desperatly at Mariah who restrained the water beast as Thunda backed up into Dragoon**

**"Oh shit" Hunter turns round and sees a steaming mad Dragoon as he is chased round the house by Aqaurio and Dragoon while Galux just laughs at the three running around but also notices Galleon giving Lightning a look of longing as well as rage as he just kept giving Lightning one of those gazes before turning away quickly, for the rest of the day No one spoke to each other, Aqaurio was in her room, Thunda was on the PS3 with Lightning, Dragoon was sat reading while Dranzer was out shopping, Galleon was in the bathroom practicing his pick-up lines for when he asks Lightning to be his girlfriend, Driger was with Galux trying to find an apartment, Draciel was the only one trying to figure out what to do, and with her friends occupied she didn't really have much to do so she decided to go on Bitbeast Facebook when Unicolyon was online and so was Seaborg who was ranting on about being beaten by a girl bit-beast during the quarter-finals when Draciel commented**

**"The way you keep going on Sea, you make it sound like you were killed by lil ol' Lightning" Draciel was trying to stiffle a giggle as Seaborg replied**

**"Oh, Draciel I didn't know it was you...I would have more time to talk to you" now Draciel was rolling around laughing at Seaborg's nervousness as the conversation went back and forth because the two were getting really intimate before Sea asked the big question**

**"Wanna go out sometime Ciel?" Draciel dropped her iPhone in shock as everyone in the room looked at the Water beast as she waved her hands frantically to cool down her reddining cheeks before breathing deeply and replying**

**"I'd love to" Once the entire conversation had finished Draciel looked up to see all eyes on her making her eyes widen **

**"Who's the unlucky fella?" Thunda asked jokingly before getting a glare of Draciel and being qiuet**

**"Good on ya Draciel, maybe I won't have to tear his teeth out" Dranzer said while patting the young ones back.**

***Later that night* **

**Thunda was sat with Lightning as Aqaurio appeared at the side of them but before she can speak Thunda stands up and puts his hand to the water beasts mouth and swiftly said**

**"We're finished" Aqaurio felt her heart break into pieces at the news as Thunda left the water beast by herself in self pity before turning in for the night**

***Back at the hotel***

**"Dranzer, you have to face facts, facing Lightning in the final could be an inevitability, you have to let go of your motherly affection for Lightning and focus on the Majestics" Kai was speaking bitterly to Dranzer that night because tommorow was the semi-finals and Kai was trying to get Dranzer to focus due to her drop in power and accuracy when battiling against Lightning, Kai loved his bit-beast dearly but he had to be harsh to get through to Dranzer as the female phoenix looked into her master's eyes before going inside her bey with a broken heart**

***Hunter's room***

**Hunter is in deep thought with facing Lee and Galleon along with Lightning as she was trying to mentally prepare facing the one thing she had a massive crush on, but then a sadness fell on her at the thought of facing the one she considered "a mother" in the final if she helps beat the White Tigers. Hunter on the other hand was still recovering from the fact Hakaru wanted to end their relationship over Hunter working too hard and him not listening to her**

**"I guess fate really is cruel Lightning, you have it one minute then it's snatched away from you the next, Bastards, honestly" Hunter tried to sleep but he was too involved with his thoughts to sleep because in two weeks, it was judgement day for the final 4 teams in the korean tournament before the final in Pyongying.**


	8. The SemiFinals of North Korea

***2 weeks later***

**The time had arrived and everyone was amped up, Hunter and Kai were the first ones up before everyone else that Wednesday morning with coffee and breakfeast but Kai noticed Hunter was still reeling from the blow Hakaru dealt him 3 weeks earlier by breaking up with him over him training too hard and him disagreeing, When he noticed Hunter playing with his food he struck a conversation**

**"how bad did it hurt Hunter?" Kai asks in a sincere tone making Hunter look up but ignores him as he continues eating but before Kai can speak again Dranzer lands on Kai's shoulder and whispers in his ear**

**"Our bus is here, lets wake the others" Kai said in an authoritive tone as Kai and Hunter woke the others ready for the semi-finals that morning as they set off ready for the battles to begin, Tyson on the other hand was worried about Lilly, she hadn't spoke to him all week up to yesterday when he asked her on a date which she had said yes but it was a reluctant yes, Lilly loved Tyson but she couldn't show it due to Hilary being around, Maisy was sat listening to her iPod touch which was playing "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles on the journey to the stadium the White Tigers were talking strategy as were the Lightnings except Hunter who noticed Hakaru getting cosy with Kenta making Madoka jealous and Hunter smirked when the bus came to a halt**

**"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE NORTH KOREAN BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS, WHERE THE WHITE TIGERS FACE THE LIGHTNINGS"**

**The crowd was loud that day as Ginga stepped up first against Kevin for the first round"**

**"Come on Ginga, you can do it" Kenta shouted out loud but Ginga was more focused on the person infront of him**

**"Bladers, take your positions" The dish revealed itself as the city of Korea mesmerizing the two bladers as they prepared their shooters**

**"BLADERS GET READY...3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP"**

**we get underway when Ginga ends up missing a punt slam as Kevin sets up his "Crazy Monkey" attack hoping to end it early but Ginga has bigger plans for Galmon**

**"GO GALMON, CRAZY MONKEY ATTACK!" Galmon strikes Pegasus with a sweet slam making Pegasus go into the air...Big mistake**

**"GO PEGASUS, STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Kevin gasps in horror as Pegasus slams Galmon out of the stadium to secure the first round for the Lightnings**

***In the east wing***

**"DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK" Oliver couldn't believe he had been elimanated by Tyson as Unicoylon flew out of the stadium in a dust storm meaning The blade breakers needed one more win to advance to the finals (The bladebreakers started before The Lightnings) **

**"Next up for the Bladebreakers is Ray as he takes on Enrique" Ray could feel his confidence sky rocket as he stepped up with Driger to face Enrique and Amphilyon.**

**"BLADERS TO YOUR POSITIONS" Ray and Enrique stepped up and stared each other down with murderous intent before starting the match with a bang**

***The west wing***

**Kenta had beaten Gary with difficulty and had put the Lightnings 2-0 up but up next was Lightnings big test, Galleon**

**"Ok Hunter, you're up" Kenta says with a smile which Hunter returns as he and Lightning step up against Lee, Galleon and Lightning look on in horror before they are placed on their shooters**

**"3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!"**

**Hunter and Lee launched their blades with equal ferocity as Lightning and Galleon collide sending the crowd into a frenzy just like they did 3 years ago before Lightning used her Terrain Electrical Flame surge which barely shatters Galleon as he uses "Black Lightning" attack as it turns into an electrical storm with sparks flying everywhere around the arena with Hunter and Lee in the middle of it staring each other down and not speaking, the Bladebreakers who join in the attendance in the crowd watch how beyblade should be played as Lee launched another attack and so did Lightning**

**"Lightning, LIGHTNING CLAW ATTACK" Lee had seen it coming and dodged quickly out of the way before slamming Lightning into a stadium out, handing Hunter his first ever loss in a beyblade competition but was smiling**

**"YOUR WINNER OF THE FINAL MATCH IS LEE, BUT UNFORTUNATLY BY TWO STRAIGHT ROUNDS THE WHITE TIGERS ARE ELIMANATED, YOUR WINNERS ARE THE LIGHTNINGS" Lee and Hunter shook hands like two real close friends and smiling **

**"I guess I ended your undefeated streak, whats that now 33-1?"**

**"Yeah, but hey, all good things must come to an end and I was getting bored of that silly streak anyway"**

**"Good luck against the bladebreakers next month" with that Hunter and Lee shook hands again before waving goodbye to the White Tigers when Lightning came out of her blade she noticed Kai and the Bladebreakers watching the Lightnings say their goodbyes to The White Tigers as she stared a hole straight through Kai and Dranzer**

**"Dranzer, in the final, your ass is mine and nothing will stop me from beating you"**

**Dranzer nodded her head at the young female with a smile before speaking**

**"You did good kid, you did good, I look forward to our battle lil one and may the best bit-beast win" Dranzer noticed Kai staring down Hunter**

**"You didn't care about your streak but you will when I beat you and make it 33 for 2"**

**"Bring it on Kai, Bring it on" the two stared each other down because they knew when they battle, it would be for more than the championship.**


	9. Exhaustion and Feelings Revealed

**Ever since winning the semi-finals Hunter's confidence rose ten-folds and so did Lightning because all week they did non-stop training and came home tired but satisfied at the results of Lightnings training, Ginga trained aswell and so did the rest of the Lightnings and they were overseen by Ray who was surprised at how hard the Lightnings worked but it depended on who he was gonna face out of the Lightnings, Driger scouted all the bit-beasts of the Lightnings and noticed Rock Leon dominate Saggitario, Pegasus and Dark bull but why wasn't Lightning training? that was until he saw Hunter and Lightning outside with Mariah practicing and Hunter dominating Galux with such speed and aggression Galux didn't stand a chance which satisfied Hunter and thanked Mariah for the challenge as he went inside until he recieved a text from a friend who happened to be in Korea and Hunter never noticed the fact that Salima was still with Team Pyskick as she challenged him to a friendly beyblade match near the beystadium in the town centre, figuring no one was gonna stop him he went to the bey stadium to accept Salima's challenge but his dissapperance didn't go unnoticed this time like the last time as Kai, Max, Tyson and Ray followed Hunter without him knowing.**

_***The beystadium***_

**Salima was stood waiting patiently for Hunter outside the stadium with a repaired Cyber Driger in hand when he finally arrived shocking the female as Hunter held up Lightning before speaking**

**"Challenge accepted Salima" Salima noticed the male in question and he looked absoloutly tired and worn out making her think twice but he was here and thats all she wanted, she wanted a friendly match between her and her crush until Hunter revealed something she never knew at all**

**"Just one question, whats with the challenge, are you upset Lightning helped Dranzer in that quarter final match or something?"** **Salima's eyes widened in anger at how she managed to lose to Dranzer**

**"So it was Lightning that screwed me and my team out of a semi-final match against the Majestics" Salima put up her shooter ready for battle and so did Hunter but Salima couldn't help hide a blush as she stared down her crush, Kane may have feelings for her but they compared nothing to the feelings she had for Hunter**

**When they let rip with such ferocity the bang was heard throughout Pyongyang making the bladebreakers take notice and the other Team Pyskicks take notice as they noticed a strong ammount of energy in the sky and realised a bey battle was going on as they quickly ran to the explosion**

**"Hunter" Ray ran as fast as he could and ran into Team Pyskick** **who was going the same place as Ray when they noticed more energy in the sky**

***Where Hunter and Salima are***

**"CYBER DRIGER, METALLIC HEART ATTACK" Salima had Hunter on the ropes until Hunter scaled the walls of the dish and used Terrain Electrical flame surge in the air which countered Cyber Driger with such force the ground nearly erupted with the power but then something was wrong and Salima could sense it as Hunter dropped to his knees in exhaustion worrying Salima when the rest of team pyskick arrived along with Ray, Ray came to Hunter's rescue while Team Pyskick held up their blades in battle positions and so did Ray until Kai and Max showed up**

**"Ray get Hunter out of here, he's in no condition to fight at this rate" Kai ordered bitterly as Ray carried Hunter away as Kai and Max held upn their blades at the ready**

***At the hotel***

**Hunter could feel his strength regaining a bit at a time as he rested while Kai and Max dealt with Team Pyskick, not realising Salima had backed out and went to find Hunter**

**"Oh Hunter what happened to you?" Salima said while running from the battle, something had changed her thoughts towards where she was running towards the hospital where she bumped into Kai**

**"Salima?" Tyson barely had time to speak when Salima barged past him and proceeded to Hunter's room where he was laid out cold from exhaustion as Salima fell to her knees at the side of him as she felt tears sting her eyes not realising Mariah stood behind her**

**"I shouldn't have challenged him, this shouldn't have happened" **

**"We can't change whats happened Sal, Hunter used too much strength during training and he didn't have time to regain it" Salima felt like Mariah was telling her it was her fault for Hunter's condition but before Salima felt something touch her hand as Hunter looked at her **

**"Salima" Salima felt herself gasp in shock as she gripped Hunter's hand and he did the same with Mariah watching on**

***Where Kai, Max and Tyson are***

**"DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK" Tyson dispensed with cyber Dranzer realising Cyber Driger was not battling as he looked round even the Psykicks realised Salima wasn't with them as they collected their blades looking for the red-haired female while Kai, Max and Tyson looked for her aswell.**

***Back at the hospital***

**"Salima it wasn't your fault what happened to me, I was too tired from training because of the final coming up I needed to train harder because I could end up facing Kai in the first round of the final" Hunter could feel himself regain his energy as he decided he needed a rest but as he still remembered Salima was still there he handed her a rose he had saved when he went on holiday to Rio de Janiero which Salima shed a few tears as she climbed into Hunter's bed with him and lay silent before falling to sleep in Hunter's arms as they decided Hunter still needed rest as the Bladebreakers burst into the room noticing Salima asleep with Hunter as they decided to leave the two to their slumber knowing this was for Hunter's own good so he can rest up for his greatest challenge...**

**...Kai and Dranzer.**


End file.
